Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image capture apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention is being directed towards a programmable integrated circuit whose internal circuit configurations (wiring) can be changed from outside, one typical example being an FPGA (field-programmable gate array) (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-40739). As the functions of such a programmable integrated circuit can be changed by rewriting the circuit configurations as necessary, there is a diverse range of possible applications when taking into account the changes in the functions according to operation modes, future function enhancement, etc.
In addition, an image capture apparatus, such as a video camera, commonly includes an integrated circuit (IC) for image processing; in recent years, an image capture apparatus has emerged that uses a plurality of image processing ICs to execute processing at a higher speed, and to process large-volume image data.
In the case where a plurality of ICs are used, direct connection therebetween is not easy, as it requires the communication specifications and the electrical specifications of physical interfaces to match. In particular, an ASIC (application-specific integrated circuit), which is designed to enable all of the functions necessary for a certain application by itself, is commonly not expected to be connected to other ASICs; therefore, connection between ASICs is even more complicated.